Katniss Can Fend For Herself
by ZamShazam1995
Summary: Katniss discovers that Cato, dare we say it, has actual human emotions? He has a side that no one ever knew he had. What happenes when the enemies fall in love? Can they end up together, or will they kill each other? Prequel to Monsters Are Scared On the Inside!
1. Training Night

I was standing in the training center then night before the games. I couldn't sleep. I was looking at all of the training equipment; I had seen everyone who had used them, who now would try to kill me.

"Can't sleep cutie?" I spun around and dropped to a crouch, looking around for a place to hide. I knew that voice. It was the demonic Cato. I spotted him in the far corner, leaning on a column, cleaning his knife with a small rag. Seeing my stance he sheathed his knife in the holster on his hip. He sauntered over to me. "Don't worry Kitty Kat," he smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Not yet, I thought. I stood back up, but I was still eyeing my closest escape route.

"Why are you here?" I asked? He came closer until he was just a few feet from me, I could smell his cologne.

"The same reason you're here," He looked past me to the cloth dummies and training tables, "Can't sleep."

"I'm surprised," I mockingly raised a hand to my mouth, "I figured you we're going to enjoy picking all of us off, one by one."

"I am," he grimed at me, "It's just the wait that's killing me." He was bluffing, but so was I. I turned to look at the dimly lit room around us, so vast. Ass of a sudden I felt his fingers on my chin. Instinctivly, I grabbed his hand and yanked it over me until he was on the ground.

"Cocky are we?" I asked slyly. The surprised was etched on his face. I sat down and straddled his hips. I pulled his knife from his sheath and traced it along his jawline. He made no move to stop me. His hand raised up and grabbed the hem of my jacket, tugging me down on him.

"And what are you going to do with that?" he raised an eyebrow barely whispering .

"I can cut you ear to ear," I ran the blade from his left ear to his right. "Are you afraid?"

He smiled. Before I could react, he grabbed the blade with his free hand and flipped me on the floor. In one solid movement, I had lost all power. He pinned me down and held the blade by my left breast.

"I should ask you the same question." He whispered seductively. He ran the blade from the tip of my chin, down my ribs, and to the waistband of my pants. "You wouldn't kill me. However, I am a Career, I have no conscience." He bent down and kissed me on the lips. Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing him back.

"Won't lover boy be angry?" He asked playfully, playing with my braid. He saw the fierceness in my eyes and yanked down on my braid like a leash. With my head awkwardly tilted to the side, he leaned over me and ran his tongue over my lips lightly. I felt his knife resting on my stomach, its cold metal injecting fear into this entire event. I managed to get a hand free and I wove it into his blonde hair. I tugged him down to my level and, grabbing the knife with my free hand, I traced it along his face, leaving a light, bloody scratch in its wake. He looked shocked that I had overthrown his plan to scare me.

"Who says I can't defend for myself?" I grab his hair and pull his ear to my lips, "But nice try."


	2. On Top Of The Cornucopia

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, here goes guys, so this was ment to be a one-shot but when I realized that this was getting so many notes I decides to make a multi-chapter story. There is a possibility of smut in later chapters so beware! Please review and subscribe!**

* * *

I felt my life flash before my eyes. I hadn't seen the real Cato since the training center when he threatened me and I beat him at his own game. Here he stood in front of me. I could tell he was cracked as he held Peeta by the neck. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. If I shot him in the hand I knew I could kill him and the dogs would eat him under the Cornucopia. But I couldn't, I was at a standoff. He sensed my hesitation and slit Peeta's throat. I saw the blood pour and I knew there was no way I could save him.

"Peeta!" I screamed as I lunged toward him. He fell over the side and I head the mutant dogs snarl with anticipation. I saw his lifeless eyes fall over me as he disappeared over the edge.

"You idiot! How could you?" I was filled with rage. I cornered Cato on the side of the Cornucopia. I flung my fists at him in all directions. He never even put his hand up to defend himself. He simply crumpled with a defeated expression. I beat him down angrily. I could see the sadness in his eyes but I couldn't stop. I heard the gong sound and Peeta's picture flashed in the sky. It was just us now. His eyes closed as I opened up gashes on his body.

I could win this if I wanted too. His eyes closed as I opened up gashes on his body. Gashes for Rue and for Peeta. I must have beat his for several minutes before I got control of myself and looked at the wreck I had done to him. He was bloody and bruised. During the beating he had curled into the fetal position. He looked so defenseless now. He looked nothing like the man I thought I knew. His face was twisted into a mask of terror. He looked like a child, so small. I suddenly felt guilty. This wasn't me. I was not a killer. I would not let the games change me.

He shivered in his unconscious state and even though I knew I had no reason to fear him, I backed up instinctively. Then I felt childish and sat down next to his curled up body. I looked at him and at the gashes I had put on him. I knew I should kill him and get it over with. He would not save me.

Maybe that was the point. I was not him, so I would not kill him in cold blood. Then I knew what would happen, he would win. I would not kill him so therefore he would win. A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized I would never be around to watch Prim grow up, or see Gale grow up. I would not make it out alive. I looked into the hologram sky and knew what I had to do. I had to make Peeta's wish come true "I want to show them, I'm not just a part in their stupid games. If I'm going to die, I want to still be me."

I began rummaging in my backpack. Panem thought I was getting out a knife, but I pulled out the ointment for Peeta's cut. I noticed the irony of the situation. The ointment was for a gash that Cato had given.

"I am not a killer." I said aloud to no one and yet everyone. I could almost hear the collective gasp of Panem. I carefully removed Cato's shirt so I could see all of the bruises and cuts I had given him. His face was the worst.

I rubbed the ointment on his split lip and around his black eye. I didn't know what the ointment could do for bruises but I hoped it would give some relief. I hoped inside that I was only doing this to put on a show for the Capitol, but inside I was afraid to admit that I felt bad. I caused so much harm to another person, regardless of what he had done.

He groaned and mumbled someone's name. Probably his mother's. He has a family, and lovers, and a life I realized. He is not what the games had made him.

I rubbed the cream into the cuts on his biceps and chest. I noticed other cuts and old bruises. He and Peeta practically looked the same shirtless. The thought of Peeta made new tears fall. Hard as it was to believe, Cato was a victim of the games as much as Peeta and I were. We were all fighting for our lives. We were just kids.

I laid my jacket over him and scooted to the other side of the Cornucopia and tried to sleep. I knew he would kill me before I awoke in the morning.

* * *

**Okay so I seem to be having a little snaffoo with this website. It is not letting me upload the next chapter. Like, I'll get the document and label it and everything, but when i press upoad, the file disapears. But it never shows up in the uploaded boxes! So, umm yea. Someone help please! I sware the next chapter is really good!**


	3. Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

**So hello! Once again, this was ment to be a one-shot but thanks to all of you lovely people adding this to your alerts I have decided to make this a multi-chapter story! And please review! I know who is and isnt, yea thats right, I have all of you quiet, little one's names. Don't think I don't get the emails! :) **

* * *

I awoke and lazily rubbed my eyes. I heard a mockingjay in the distance singing a familiar tune. The events of last night came flooding into my head. Why am I awake? I thought to myself. I opened my eyes; Cato was still laying where he had fallen last night. But he was looking at me.

I jumped up, ready to fight. I nearly went sprawling over the side of the Cornucopia while tripping over my feet.

"Relax." He sat up and crossed his legs in front of him. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not?" I asked, gathering my composure and standing up straight over him. I eyed him suspiciously. He spoke to me with such wisdom. I had never heard him speak like this before. It was always mockery and teasing.

"Because I'm sick." I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "I don't want to kill anymore." I didn't believe him, but I sat down tentatively.

"So, what then?" I asked. He handed me a piece of bread from his pack, but I did not take a bite until I saw him take a bite from his piece.

"Did you feel anger for me killing your lover?" He asked me. He looked at me with such dark eyes, captivating me with such sadness that I could not turn away. "Did it anger you when I spilled his blood and gave him to the dogs?"

I felt my anger boil inside me. I knew he was trying to intimidate me. He wanted something, and getting angry would only give him what he wanted. But still, those eyes held such darkness, such anguish.

"Yes." I answered curtly and looked down at the bread to avoid his gaze. He saw my control and continued.

"His blood was so warm, so alive." He looked away. "I bet if he had a dying breath he would have said your name." He looked back at me.

"What is your point?" I asked through gritted teeth. He slid closer to me, so that our knees were touching. I looked him in the eyes again. His sad eyes did not match what he was saying. He wanted something, something bad. Something getting me angry could achieve.

"He was such a young flower to; I bet if he survived he would have been able to take care of your sister." His eyes hypnotized me at the mention on Prim. "She will never know his kindness anymore. And neither will you. "My gaze narrowed.

"It is a shame too, I bet he truly loved you." He said, preparing himself for the kicker. "Just like your father."

I balled my fists at my side and forced myself not to cry at the mention of my father loving me. This is what he wants, this is what he wants, I repeated to myself.

"Don't you want to kill me?" He snarled, inches from me. "Do it." His hand traveled down to his sheath and pulled out his knife. "I know you have it in you, you would have done it last night, had you not been so weak."

He was suddenly flat on his back sputtering blood as I held the knife inches from his jugular. His eyes showed no fear, they showed happiness, freedom.

"Go on. Kill me. Win." He sputtered, coughing blood on my cheek. He tugged my face down to his as he had done in the training center the night before the games. "I have nothing left to live for anyway. Go on; take me out of my misery."

I looked into his eyes, I suddenly knew what he wanted, and it had been so obvious.

"Set me free." He whispered to me, holding me with his gaze for a few more seconds. When he shut his eyes preparing for the pain, I set the knife down on his chest and lowered my head to his ear.

"Not like this. The games aren't worth it. If we weren't here, I would kill you in a heartbeat. But you're not worth turning me into a killer." I pulled my face up and placed the dagger on his chest. I kissed him gently on the lips. Panem would have to wait this one out.

* * *

**:O Review and sub!**


	4. How Did You Become A Monster?

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I havn't been updating in a while, I am currently working on three storys, including this one. Be sure to check out the other ones! Please review and favorite! It makes me very happy!**

* * *

I sat back and rubbed my head. I had run out of tears long ago. Tears for Gale, Prim, my mother, and Peeta. I knew I would never see them again. I looked at the monster sitting next to me. He shouldn't be the one to win, and live in luxury, with no knowledge of the horror I come from.

"You don't know pain." I said abruptly to him. He was sitting a few feet from me, knees pulled up to his chest with his hands wrapped around them. "You come from a world of ignorance."

"I come from a world of death and brutality." He spoke just softly enough so that I could hear it. "I come from a district where it is looked on favorably to kill others. I am sick of it. I will not kill more innocent people who don't deserve it." He looked at me, his beautiful eyes twinkling, "Panem needs a hero, like you."

"I am no hero." I muttered, looking back at the night sky.

After a few seconds he said, "Do you think this is fake? The stars look so real."

I looked at his face in the moonlight. He reminded me of Peeta, the way his eyes glittered with fear.

"Why are you so awful? Is it the district you come from, or did the games make you like this?" I asked softly, drawing his attention.

"I wanted to win. I shouldn't care about other people's lives. I wanted to live. It's my fight for survival. Just like yours. I'm just weaker than the Careers who came before me. I won't be like them. I can't be like them." He paused. "I don't want to live in this kind of society anymore." He looked at me with such sincerity and anguish that I knew he was telling the truth.

"So, do we wait to die?" I looked down at my crossed legs. The field seemed so vast under the Cornucopia, I felt sick, reliving all the deaths I had seen in it.

"We wait until the Capitol picks a winner." He looked at me. "It will be you."

I looked out and sighed. I didn't want to win. I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want that kind of blood on my hands. I stretched out and laid my head in his lap.

"I don't want to win." I said just soft enough so the cameras could not hear me. He stroked my hair tenderly.

"I don't want to either." He said, staring defiantly into the night sky.

* * *

**I am having a bit of trouble uploading Chapter 5! I already have it written, and I sware I will upoad it as soon as I can!**


	5. There Can Only Be One

As the sun rose over the horizon I knew today would be the day we would die. We both knew. We had come to some sort of unspoken agreement that the games would be reduced to nothing without a winner. Hopefully, Panem would see all the horror the Capitol has caused with our deaths.

I slid off the side of the Cornucopia before Cato awoke. I had a few things that I needed to do. I wandered in the woods and found a few pretty flowers by the cave where Peeta and I shared our kiss. I took them back to the Cornucopia where Cato was waiting for me. I had a sudden gut instinct of fear, but then realized that I had nothing to fear anymore.

He watched me take the flowers to the spot where Peeta fell to the dogs. I laid the flowers on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say from behind me. "I know you really cared for him."

"It wasn't you who killed him." I paused and turned toward him. "It was the Capitol." I knew screens all over Panem were now being broadcast with error messages after that last remark. He put his head down.

"Come on." I walked to the forest, knowing he would follow. I walked farther and farther in until I found the familiar bush that I had seen so long ago with Peeta. The berries had long been picked clean, leaving only a few for us.

"These berries will kill us." I picked up the last and handful and held them for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wanted me to win. I turned and looked up at him.

"Cato, before I really met you, I wanted to win, I wanted to survive and be there to help my family. But I can't. I can help everything, I can help change Panem." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You don't have to be a martyr." I smiled at him. He came closer to me so that we were touching.

"Oh, but I do." I looked up at him hoping he would forgive me. "But I need you to make sure." He looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"It's the only way." I smiled. "Panem needs you to show how wicked the games truly are." His eyes locked onto mine as he understood. I lifted the berries and put them all in my mouth before he could react.

"Katniss! No!" He screamed and held my head in his hands. I would not spit them out. A bit of the juice leaked onto my lips as I started to feel my body go numb.

He pressed his lips down onto mine, I felt the sparks fly. I felt so warm and light in his arms. I loved him. He had been just like me. A poor product of the games. I didn't even realize he was trying to die as well until my last breath had gone.


	6. Peeta?

A white light hovered above me. It was hazy and blurry. Instinctively I tried to put my hand up to shield my face. I felt that I couldn't.

"Katniss?" I head Peeta say my name. His beautiful face hovered above me, concern written all over it. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are alright!" Peeta looked down at me and then back up.

Something was wrong. Peeta looked taller. His face was longer. His eyes were wider. His hair was shorter.

"Peeta?" I tried to reach my hand up to touch his face but I couldn't. "What's going on?" His mouth frowned in fear.

"Katniss, it's me. Cato" He touched my face. It all came rushing back.

I screamed.


	7. The End Of The Begining

**Cato**

I was the devil in her eyes. She would look at me and see all the people I've killed, all the families I've broken.

The first day I saw her in training, I knew she was different, not like the others. She was strong. She was independent. She was special. I mistook my awe with intimidation. When I found her alone that night in the training center on the last night, I wanted to scare her. To prove to myself that I could take whatever the games threw at me. I was wrong. When she bested me at my own game, I mad it my mission to kill the people she loved, I would beat her. She was nothing but a threat to me.

I knew in the end she would kill me, that's how it would go. In some dark, hidden place, I felt that I didn't want to win. I wanted the good one to win. I wasn't the bad guy.

When I slit Peeta's throat, everything left me. I saw the love in her eyes as she watched him fall to his death. I had lost everything. Instead of the epic fight I had imagined with us, I fell. I gave up and I knew she would win. I had turned myself into the bad guy.

We shared a few days actually talking before she came to her conclusion. In those blissful days, she saw the real me. She saw the fact that I didn't want to win at her expense, or anyone's for that matter.

When she swallowed the berries, I felt like I was losing everything again. I wanted to share her fate; I couldn't live in this world without her. She fell to the ground and I screamed before I fell with her. I awoke in the helicopter on the ride back to the Capitol.

The doctors had gotten a serum to me just in time. They had given it to her, but she didn't wake up. I stayed by her bed for three days, refusing food and water. I just sat with her, talking to her. I apologized to her for everything that I had ever done. I told her if she woke up she would never have to deal with me ever again.

On the middle of the third day, she stirred and I stood up and hovered over her. She moaned and her eyebrows knot together. She opened her eyes and squinted at the light above us.

"Katniss?" I asked her. "Are you okay, please tell me you are alright!" She looked through me, almost as if I wasn't there.

"Peeta?" She mumbled, "What's going on?" She tried to move her head to look around her.

"Katniss? It's me. Cato." I said, reaching up to touch her face. Her eyes registered and looked at me. I smiled down at her.

She screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Special thanks criticderomance, Courtney DiLaurentis, Thynerdgurl, ari, and everyone else who comented on this story! I will be writing a sequel, and what you just read was the first chapter! The new story is called Monsters Are Scared On The Inside. It is all about how Katniss and Cato run from the Capitol and have to put up with each other! You can find it on my page. **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing an following! Go follow the new story! I sware it will be worth it!**

**Until next time, my little tributes!**


End file.
